Deseo
by Elsannafic
Summary: Por y para fans, de aquellos que amamos la pareja shippeable de Anna y Elsa/ los personajes ya conocidos son exclusivos de Disney a excepción de dos de mi propia invención/ El contenido de este fic lleva temática lesbica, incesto y mas 18, si no gustas no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**-Lo siento Anna, pero tengo que irme**-dijo Kristoff mientras sostenía con firmeza las manos de Anna la cual se miraba bastante triste- **pero volveré…**- aquellas palabras fueron mencionadas por él con algo de duda, la verdad era que no sabía si volvería, pues el trabajo que le ofrecían era exageradamente bueno y por más que su corazón estuviese con ella, él sabía perfectamente que como un vendedor de hielo no era competencia para la realeza…- **no te preocupes…aquí estaré, digo, no tengo otro lugar al que ir-**dijo Anna riendo al final de su "broma" para poder quitarle lo tenso al asunto pero Kristoff no emitió ninguna risa, muy por el contrario parecía más triste que Anna.

Sin mucha despedida Krsitoff dejo el reino de Arendelle junto a Sven, Anna simplemente lo miro partir desde las puertas del castillo tratando de contener la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento, mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

En la lejanía, por la ventana principal de aquel enorme castillo se miraba una silueta, Elsa miraba aquella escena con tristeza, y no porque le importara que Kristoff se fuese, aunque aun se sentía en deuda y agradecida con el por todo lo que había hecho por ella y su hermana, si no porque sabía que Anna estaría sintiendo un gran pesar por aquella partida, su mano se poso en la ventana acariciando levemente, desde esta, la silueta de su hermana, en donde firmemente dejo plasmada esa misma silueta en vapor provocado por su propia magia.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de Kristoff, las cosas en Arendelle seguían como siempre, Elsa encargándose de los asuntos legales del reino y Anna…bueno, Anna se dedicaba a andar de aquí para allá, paseando por el pueblo, ayudando de tanto en tanto a su hermana, en los establos, cabalgando, entre otras cosas, pero siempre ocupada haciendo algo, en parte porque era muy activa y la otra razón, que por lo menos Elsa conocía bien, para tratar de no pensar en la dolorosa partida.

Aquel día, como cualquier otro, Anna regreso ya tarde de cabalgar en su caballo, entro, dejo al caballo a cuidado del encargado y entro al castillo, en aquel momento Elsa terminaba sus deberes de reina y caminaba hacia su habitación, cuando encontró a Anna que al parecer hacia lo mismo **–Anna!**- saludo sonriente –** veo que regresaste más temprano **– Anna con una gran sonrisa que se enmarcaba en un rostro algo sucio por el sudor saludo a Elsa con la mano -** lo sé, es que el día estaba muy caluroso y ya no aguantaba, estas lista para la cena?**- pregunto Anna inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado a lo que a Elsa le pareció el gesto más dulce de su hermana y sin poderlo evitar sonrió un poco mas con un leve rubor en sus mejillas**– me gustaría tomar un baño antes de ir, deberías hacer lo mismo no crees?**- Elsa señalo el rostro sucio de Anna y luego hacia una de las ventanas para que mirara su reflejo **–oh cierto, bueno creo que tal vez lo haré, te veo en unos instantes?-** pregunto Anna con mucho ánimo, tal vez mas de lo normal** –te veré haya-** respondió Elsa con paciencia sin perder la sonrisa, por lo menos hasta que Anna paso corriendo por su lado sin mirar atrás.

Anna no dejo de correr hasta estar dentro de su habitación, donde cerró con un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y a caer por sus mejillas; aquel día sin querer había pasado por el la tienda donde conociera a Kristoff tiempo atrás y el recuerdo se avivo de nuevo, mas no era el hecho de llorar o que se sintiera mal lo que no le agradaba, si no el hecho de llorar frente a Elsa, sabía que su hermana se había preocupado mucho por ella desde que Kristoff se fuera, incluso aquel día habían dormido juntas, Anna aferrada a Elsa mientras esta la acunaba en su cuerpo, aquello era lo único que había calmado a Anna esa noche.

Con un fuerte suspiro se limpio el rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha y camino hacia la ventana para abrirla, miro a la parte baja y pudo ver a la gente que pasaba por ahí riendo y demás, para luego mirar hacia arriba, donde la luna con una única estrella se presentaba en el manto nocturno que ya se extendía por todo el cielo.

Anna tomo impulso y salió por la ventana para escalar a la parte alta del castillo, sobre el techo, lugar donde alguna vez viese el cielo con Hans, el cual solo de recordarlo le daban ganas de golpear algo; una vez tomo asiento se quedo contemplando la luna y aquella estrella que brillaba de modo algo extraño. Cerró los ojos y como cuando era una niña, pidió un deseo a aquella estrella **– deseo…deseo encontrar el amor verdadero…**- al principio ella misma se sorprendió por pedir aquello, porque no pedir que Krsitoff regresara?, no lo sabía, pero ya lo había pedido, incluso lo volvió a repetir **– deseo encontrar un amor de verdad-** en aquel momento Anna abrió los ojos y vio que la estrella resplandecía con más intensidad, pero algo extraño noto en aquel brillo, poco a poco era más intenso, incluso creyó que la estrella comenzaba a bajar directamente hacia ella –** Deseo… DESEO QUE NO ME APLASTE!**- grito con fuerza mientras se cubría como podía pues de hecho la estrella si iba directo hacia ella, para luego escuchar un leve estruendo que caía a un lado de ella, comenzó a toser por la tierra que se había formado al caer lo que fuese, para luego abanicar con su mano el polvo que había creado; en aquel momento la cara de Anna era de total sorpresa al ver lo que había caído, no sabía cómo y no sabía porque pero la estrella había desaparecido del cielo y de la nada un cuerpo "humano" se encontraba tirado a un lado de Anna donde se supone estaría la estrella que venía directo a ella.

**-Que?…que?…que?-** era la única palabra que podía salir de la boca de Anna mientras un intenso color rojo comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas y parte de su cuello; cuando aquel ser comenzó a dar señas de vida Anna pudo notar dos cosas, la primera aquel ser era una mujer aproximadamente de su edad y en segunda estaba completamente desnuda –**Que?...Que haces aquí?!, quien eres!**?-pregunto alarmada al poder mencionar algo mientras movía sus manos de manera algo desesperada y tratando de ponerse de pie pero sin poder por la sorpresa de todo aquello, la mujer simplemente se dedico a hincarse en su lugar, poner ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y girar el rostro para mirar a Anna; el aspecto de aquella mujer era algo peculiar, tenia curvas marcadas y el rostro era tan fino que parecía una princesa, pero lo más llamativo era su piel blanca y algo brillante y su pelo negro como la noche misma y qué decir de sus ojos, unos hermosos y brillantes zafiros.

El ser se quedo mirando a Anna un momento y luego sonrió** –hola Anna-** por supuesto Anna se quedo con la boca abierta sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda haciendo que los cabellos de su nuca se levantaran por la voz angelical que mencionaba su nombre –** quien..como sabes mi nombre?...estas desnuda!**- pudo pronunciar por fin notando que se le iban mucho los ojos al cuerpo desnudo, para luego cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza y ponerse las manos en la cara para tapar sus ojos. Aquel ser miro su cuerpo y enseguida levanto la mano al cielo con delicadeza, una especie de nube del color del cielo nocturno se junto en su mano y al bajarla la movió de un modo sensual por todo su cuerpo como si lo acariciara, cada centímetro que era tocado por su propia mano termino por ser cubierto por esa nube la cual al final del trayecto dejo a la chica con un bello, y algo escotado vestido negro-azulado brillante que cubría su cuerpo y que incluso había otorgado un bonito par de zapatos de tacón del mismo tono –** ya puedes mirar, Anna-** dijo la mujer que se acomodaba de forma normal para tomar asiento y mirar en la misma dirección que Anna mirara antes de que ella cayera a su lado.

Anna miro por entre sus dedos y al ver a la mujer quedo maravillada haciendo boca de "o" mientras sus manos resbalaban de su rostro y parpadeaba un par de veces –** eres real? O ya me volví loca?...bueno más de lo normal-**desvió la mirada haciendo una cara algo tonta, mientras la mujer reía un poco tapándose la boca **–si soy real, pero tranquila, relájate, ahora te explico quien soy y porque estoy aquí, por cierto disculpa si te asuste-** la mujer dio dos palmadas a su lado esperando que Anna se acercara, mientras esta ponía sus ojos en el cielo, Anna tomo asiento y hablo con voz nerviosa - **asustarme? pff, no que va-** le quito importancia con una mano mientras la otra sonreía **– hace unos instantes pediste un deseo a la estrella que estaba precisamente junto a la luna, bueno yo soy esa estrella, al pedir tu deseo he bajado para ayudarte a encontrar lo que quieres y una vez que lo tengas regresare a mi forma original y volveré al cielo, mi nombre es Deseo**-la mujer ladeo el rostro hacia Anna que la miraba con una cara muy seria lo que todos pensarían que no creía lo que le acababan de decir.

De pronto en el rostro de Anna se dibujo una sonrisa tan grande como la que mostrara con su hermana Elsa pero esta vez era real, en sus ojos se podía ver la ilusión que le causaba aquellas simples y llanas palabras que le había dicho la mujer –** de verdad?, vienes a cumplir mi deseo? No estás jugando verdad? Y como es que sabes mi nombre?-** a cada palabra que decía Anna comenzó a gatear hasta invadir el espacio personal de Deseo, la cual no se inmuto y la miraba aun sonriente **– por supuesto que no miento y se tu nombre porque soy tu estrella. Veras todos los habitantes de la tierra tienen una estrella propia en el cielo**-señalo hacia arriba-** cada estrella te concederá un deseo si lo pides con toda el alma, pero es muy difícil que se dé la casualidad de que una persona le pida ese deseo a la estrella correcta, nosotros nacemos y nos colocamos en el cielo cuando nuestra persona nace, pero generalmente no cerca del área donde está ya que eso le quitaría lo bonito al asunto además de que todo el mundo tendría sus deseos cada que quisiera y lo que quisiera y tarde o temprano esto se volvería un caos, pero da las casualidades, como la tuya, en que encuentras esa estrella por la razón que sea y le pides un deseo y bam!, si era la tuya; algunas estrellas simplemente aparecen las cosas, otras son muy vagas y lo hacen tiempo después, en mi caso, contigo, he venido a poner mi presencia para ayudarte de forma física, además creo que es más divertido así-** Anna no supo en qué momento sus manos se habían quedado pegadas en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al escucharla **– entonces…eres como parte de mi?**- pregunto Anna mientras la mujer asentía-**…GENIAL!, entonces estas aquí para ayudarme a encontrar mi amor varadero, digo verdadero!, bueno entonces, por donde empezamos o como lo haremos?, ya sabes más o menos que es lo que me depara el futuro?, espera, puedes predecir el futuro?**- la voz de Anna era de total entusiasmo que se movía con el mismo, tanto que no se dio cuenta que casi caía del tejado hasta que aquella mujer la sostuvo rápidamente y la sentó de nuevo **– tranquila no quieras matarte antes de encontrar a tu amor, ahora te explico, mira tú pediste el encontrar tu amor de verdad pero hasta ahora yo no sé quien sea tu amor de verdad, esa es otra de las razones por las que estoy aquí, en este momento yo tengo esta forma**- se señalo completa con la mano izquierda – **conforme nos vayamos acercando a saber que te gusta, porque te gusta y como te gusta, iré cambiando de forma, será un proceso un poco lento si aun no sabemos nada de nada, pero al final podre tomar una forma entera de quien es tu amor de verdad y cuando lo haga será momento de actuar, te ayudare a estar con esa persona y cuando lo hagas yo regresare a mi lugar-**señalando ahora el cielo nocturno.

Anna quiso hacer muchas preguntas mas pero el sonido de varios golpes fuertes en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron sentir algo de pánico al recordar que se tenía que bañar**– no me bañe y la cena ya estará lista, Elsa se va a enojar, ooh Elsa!, a ella le va a encontrar lo que me acabas de contar!-** enseguida Anna se levanto y Deseo la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca –** espera, Anna, no puedes contarle de esto a nadie, la gente no debe saber en si lo que soy, puedes presentarme como una amiga, incluso puedes decirle a la gente que tengo poderes, pero te repito, no puedes decirles quien soy ni tampoco porque estoy aquí, es una regla muy importante, solo yo puedo decirlo, ni siquiera a tu hermana…**-le dijo con seriedad cortándola antes de que pudiese preguntar si a Elsa no le podía decir, Anna se quedo callada un momento y se pregunto si Deseo podría leer sus pensamientos, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna sobre ello así que supuso que no –** está bien no le diré, pero ahora hay que bajar a cenar además tengo que pedirle a Elsa que te permita quedarte aquí en el castillo igual puedes quedarte en mi habitación así podrías seguir explicándome un poco mas sobre todo esto-** de un puchero por no poder contarlo el entusiasmo volvía a ella mientras Deseo se puso de pie y tomaba a Anna por la cintura pegándola a su costado **–sostente, no puedo salir de tu habitación como si hubiese estado ahí, será mejor que entremos por el frente-** Anna la miro con algo de duda y el rubor había cubierto sus mejillas por el acercamiento, pero aun así se agarro de sus hombros con un brazo sin estar segura de lo que iba a pasar y de cómo iban a bajar, aunque la respuesta llego bastante rápido, la mujer que la sostenía dio un salto empujándola a ella también al vacío, el grito de Anna se convirtió en una risa de satisfacción una vez que llegaron al suelo como si hubiesen dado un salto de no más de treinta centímetros **– esto es genial?! Que otras cosas puedes hacer?**!- pregunto Anna una vez que la chica la soltara y señalara las puertas de entrada del castillo para dejarla pasar primero –** bueno digamos que mi poder es infinito en lo que a cosas materiales y elementales se refiere, pero no controlo el amor, no mato gente, no revivo a los muertos, no soy inmortal ...y no hago de sirvienta…aunque por ahora…**-extendió su mano derecha y en esta apareció un trapo húmedo el cual lo acerco a la cara de Anna y le limpio el bello rostro dejándolo como si se hubiese dado una ducha** – listo, ahora ya estas limpia, bueno por lo menos tu rostro**-Deseo sonrió y el trapo desapareció mientras Anna se miraba en la ventana más cercana que en verdad estaba muy limpia –** eres fenomenal, oye pero…si dices que no puedo decir quién eres, creo que habrá que cambiarte el nombre, no es que Deseo no sea lindo pero creo…**-alargando la "e" de la palabra mientras hacia una mueca de inconformidad-** que no es apropiado para esconder tu identidad, que tal si te pongo otro nombre….veamos…**- Deseo la miro mientras Anna fruncía el entrecejo pensando en un nuevo nombre, esta rió un poco y se atrevió a darle una sugerencia –**Elizabeth…**- Anna levanto el rostro confundida para mirarla – **ese nombre me gusta, Elizabeth de Hungría, princesa de Hungría, te parece?, suena creíble y sería una forma de entrar en el circulo real sin que se vea sospechoso así podría estar más tiempo junto a ti siendo una princesa no crees?-** levanto ambas cejas mientras sonreía, Anna le tomo la mano izquierda y se inclino-** un placer princesa Elizabeth de Hungría yo soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle-** luego soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por la de Deseo alias "Elizabeth", mas las risas fueron aminorando cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dar paso a la imponente y bella figura de Elsa **– Anna…?-**

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

El baño de Elsa duro un poco menos de lo que esperaba y todo por que su pensamiento se había trasladado de aquel arduo día de trabajo, a la bella sonrisa de Anna, que poco a poco se fue trasladando a las sonrojadas y sucias mejillas de su hermana, su cabello castaño rojizo algo alborotado por el viento de la carrera , para luego pensar en su cuerpo y en lo suave que este era seguramente al tacto; para entonces Elsa ya tenia los ojos bien cerrados, los labios entre abiertos, donde respiraba de una forma irregular y las manos entre sus piernas acariciando suavemente su intimidad al ritmo que sus caderas habían comenzado a marcar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que abrió los ojos muy grandes, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían de las cuales salía mucho vapor y saco las manos de aquel lugar, donde, muy a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo recrimino, no volvió a ponerlas, por el contrario se había agarrado con fuerza de los laterales de la bañera, los cuales se habían congelado al posar sus manos al igual que la superficie del agua, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración que estaba bastante agitada,**_ "que diablos me pasa? Como puedes estar pensando eso?! Y peor aun con Anna!"_** , sin mas se hundió en el agua**_ "estoy mal, definitivamente estoy mal"_** pensó una vez hundida en el agua mientras enfriaba lo mas que podía el agua para bajar su temperatura corporal provocada por su propia imaginación, mas no era tan sencillo tomando en cuenta que el frio por mas fuerte que fuese era parte de ella.

Después de un rato de tratar en vano de bajar su temperatura salió del agua congelada, acerco su mano izquierda al toallero pero se detuvo para darse ella misma un golpe leve en la frente, claro que no necesitaba una toalla podía simplemente congelar el agua y esta caería, así que sin mas congelo el agua de su cuerpo el cual al principio le dio un aspecto como de un montón de diamantes incrustados en su cuerpo para luego caer al suelo y que al final Elsa los desapareciera con su poder; una vez seca se acerco al espejo y miro su cuerpo desnudo en el, su cabello suelto y hacia delante tapaba con discreción sus rosados pezones que se asomaban tímidos por entre su cabello, mas la imagen de la desnudes de Elsa no duro mucho tiempo pues en cuestión de segundos un vestido muy bello en una tonalidad un poco mas oscura que su vestido celeste habitual cubrió su desnudez; el vestido largo como siempre, con ciertos adornos en blanco sobre el en el área de los pechos, la cintura y el dobladillo, no tenia mangas era toples, y por supuesto que llevaba capa y que decir de los zapatos, al final siempre hacia juego con su vestimenta, todo para terminar con un bonito peinado nuevo, con el cabello recogido pero algunos mechones largos de su cabello rizados caían por sus hombros dándole ese toque juvenil, alocado pero formal que representaban a la reina de Arendelle.

Realmente Elsa no sabia el por que se esmeraba tanto en su arreglo, aunque si hurgaba un poco mas en sus sentimientos , se daría cuenta que lo único que buscaba eran los elogios y aprobaciones de Anna, ya que para ella el verse bien para su hermana era lo que mas le gustaba; si, Elsa estaba enamorada de Anna, se había dado cuenta un día después de que Kristoff se fuera y ella la acunara en su cuerpo, y por Dios bendito que lo hacia, mas sabia que las cosas no eran tan simples y que seguramente Anna no sentía lo mismo que ella, algo que la ponía triste pero que sabia ocultar muy bien para no hacer sentir mal a su hermana aunque si las cosas seguían así probablemente Anna no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta.

No tardo mucho en llegar al comedor preparando la mejor sonrisa que podía para regalar a Anna y deslumbrarla, pero al llegar ahí no la encontró, ladeo el rostro y suspiro levemente para luego ir a sentarse a la cabecera del gran comedor, una vez ahí el chef se acerco a ella

**– Majestad, la cena esta lista servimos ya?-** Elsa sonrió con benevolencia al hombre y negó

-** no, esperaremos a la princesa, Percy-** llamo a uno de sus sirvientes mas leales

–** podrías decirle a la princesa que la cena esta lista y que la espero en el comedor?**- el hombre inclino la cabeza hacia ella

–** si majestad, enseguida- **y se retiro.

Unos minutos pasaron mientras Elsa dirigía la mirada a la ventana del comedor, para luego escuchar la puerta y girar el rostro con una sonrisa esperando que fuese Anna, pero al ver que no era ella si no Percy la sonrisa bajo un poco, aunque luego esa sonrisa se convirtió en duda cuando vio que el hombre corría con ella algo acalorado

- **Majestad, la princesa…**- dijo el hombre con la voz entre cortada, a Elsa se le congelo el corazón un segundo

- **que pasa con ella?**- trato de sonar normal mientras se ponía de pie pero era notorio que la sola mención de su hermana en un estado como el de aquel hombre le preocupaba

- **esta afuera, salto del techo con una mujer…las vi por el ventanal-** Elsa no estaba segura de como tomar aquello, pero no dijo nada pues sus pies ya la habían transportado a salir del comedor en dirección a la puerta principal.

Al llegar a las puertas y que los guardias abrieran la visión de Elsa se quedo en su hermana menor

**– Anna…- **ella estaba bien y por mas que le costara admitirlo se miraba mas feliz de lo que había estado los últimos días pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que en si no era ella la que estaba causando esa felicidad sino al parecer una figura mas que se encontraba a su lado tomando la mano de Anna de manera bastante afectuosa y lo peor, para la visión de Elsa, era que Anna la sostenía con igual entusiasmo

**– que esta pasando aquí?, quien es ella?...me dijeron que te vieron saltar del techo…**- a pesar de que la voz de Elsa era clara y suave, se notaba algo extraño en ella, se había acercado de forma normal hasta ellas tomando cierta distancia, intercalando la mirada entre su hermana y la extraña. Anna miro a Elsa con una enrome sonrisa, sin notar que sus mejillas estaban en un tono carmesí

-** Elsa, te vez… preciosa…**-dijo Anna con voz entre cortada al ver a su hermana mientras "Elizabeth" analizaba la situación con una sonrisa leve y le daba un apretón a la mano de Anna para que se le quitara lo embabucada que había quedado al ver a Elsa, para luego soltar su mano y tomar sus muñecas en lo que esperaba que Anna hiciera las presentaciones formales, mientras Elsa no podia ocultar el sonrojo provocado por las palabras de Anna sobre su persona

-** Oh si, Els… majestad, quiero presentarle a la princesa Elizabeth de Hungría, princesa**- dirigiéndose a Elizabeth

- **ella es su majestad la reina Elsa de Arendelle…y mi hermana-**agrego en voz baja con una leve risa. Con la presentación Elsa inclino la cabeza al igual que Elizabeth

**- es un placer estar en Arendelle, majestad, me han contado cosas extraordinarias de este lugar y no pude evitar el querer conocer y saber si lo que cuentan de su majestad es verdad-** Elsa miro a la mujer con desconfianza, todo aquello le recordó la presentación que había hecho tiempo atrás Anna con Hans lo que de verdad no le daba buena espina, aun así ella se porto cordial como la buena regente que era

**– es un placer el tener a un princesa en nuestro reino, mas no estoy segura de que es exactamente lo que se habla de mi y nuestro reino-** Elsa miro a Anna la cual intercalaba miradas entre ambas mujeres

**- bueno majestad, se dice que usted es dueña de un gran poder-** los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron

-** y he venido porque quiero saber…si es cierto que usted tiene tal poder…como yo- **Elsa miro aun mas confundida mientras Elizabeth hacia una pequeña demostración de lo que podía hacer.

Elizabeth giro un poco el cuerpo y apunto con una mano a un punto solitario donde había una pequeña jardinera para luego apuntar con un dedo del cual salió una bola de fuego que enseguida consumió aquel jardín, Elsa se asusto un poco y quiso detener el incendio pero antes de que levantara sus manos la mujer extendió su mano apagando el fuego de inmediato para luego levantar la mano y hacer crecer las flores una vez mas, estas incluso se miraba muchísimo mas bellas que antes.

Elsa no cabía en su asombro al intercalar la mirada entre la mujer y lo que había hecho

-**como?..**.-fue lo único que Elsa logro preguntar mientras la mujer le sonreía con sinceridad

**– de nacimiento, puedo hacer eso y mucho mas…**- Elizabeth planeaba seguir explicando pero fue entonces que Anna hablo

-** la he invitado a que pase unos días en el castillo con nosotras, ella quiere conocerte y además ella podría enseñarnos todo lo que hace verdad que si?-** pregunto esperanzada tomando las manos de Elizabeth y ojos de perrito, cosa que a Elsa no le agrado mucho

–** Me temo que eso seria algo impropio, a penas le conocemos y veo que al igual que yo tiene poderes, quien no me asegura que en realidad viene por otra cosa-** la respuesta fue cortes pero enérgica, a lo que Elizabeth solo se soltó de una de las manos de Anna para mirar a Elsa y hacer una reverencia

** -comprendo su temor alteza y no me molesta en absoluto, siempre es bueno desconfiar de la gente a la que toda su vida han llamado ****monstruo**- Elsa sintió una punzada en su interior, en su momento a ella le habían gritado monstruo por no poder comprender su poder, eso le hizo pensar que tal vez estaba siendo un poco ruda con la chica

**– pero no se preocupe majestad, puedo alojarme en una de las posadas del pueblo, además siempre es bueno convivir con la gente de un reino, la gente siempre es muy amable cuando se les trata bien, no tengo inconveniente con ello-** la sonrisa de aquella mujer era deslumbrante y eso ponía nerviosa a Elsa y al cabo de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y notar que Anna comenzaba a ponerse en plan de querer hacer berrinche Elsa levanto la mano

**– esta bien, tienes razón, además como princesa tienes todo el derecho de alojarte con nosotras en el castillo, bienvenida a Arendelle, nos acompañas a cenar?**- la conversación quedo sajada en ese momento mientras Elsa sentía como el corazón le daba un brinco exagerado al ver la cara de felicidad que Anna mostraba por la decisión que había tomando, si aquella mujer no hubiese dicho nada en aquel momento Elsa se hubiese quedado perdida en la mirada de Anna

**– será un placer majestad- **Elsa la miro parpadeando un par de veces y sonrió para luego indicarles que la siguieran.

Al entrar de nuevo en el castillo llamo a Percy

-**que le acondicionen una habitación a nuestra invitada por favor-** el hombre se inclino

**– claro majestad**- pero antes de que el hombre se girara para hacer el encargo Anna se adelanto con su voz

**– que acondicionen mi habitación, ella dormirá conmigo esta noche-** todos miraron a Anna con cara de pregunta y por lo menos Elsa y Elizabeth, aunque esta ultima ya sabia el plan de Anna, dijeron a una sola voz…

-** QUE?!-…**

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

La cena fue un poco incomoda para Anna, se debatía todo el tiempo entre tratar de no mirar fijamente a Elsa por lo hermosa que se veía y quedarse babeando o, terminar por echar a perder todo el plan que se traían entre manos ella y Elizabeth con toda la cantidad de preguntas que tenia para hacerle, además el ambiente se sentía algo tenso y que decir de la cara de Elsa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza cuando dijo que Elizabeth dormiría con ella, pero sabia que después de la ultima discusión en el palacio Elsa no se atrevería a discutir en frente de los empleados pues podrían volver a temerle, así que al final Anna se había salido con la suya.

Al termino de la cena Anna se levanto y se despidió de Elsa pidiendo a Elizabeth que la siguiera, Elizabeth se despidió de Elsa y dijo que esperaba verla mañana temprano para poder hablar con ella sobre el asunto que les concernía, refiriéndose a los poderes que ambas manejaban, eso si que Anna no se lo perdería. Anna tomo la mano de Elizabeth y la jalo para sacarla del comedor en dirección a su alcoba, dejando atrás a una Elsa frustrada y triste, desgraciadamente la única que se dio cuenta de ello fue Elizabeth.

-**Anna, creo que fuiste un poco cruel con Elsa al dejarla ahí, que tal si ella quería hablar un poco con nosotras antes de dormir?**- replico con calma Elizabeth que apresuraba el paso a cada que daba Anna

**- no creo que le importe además mañana pasaremos unas horas con ella antes de salir en mi búsqueda!**- grito Anna con fuerza para luego taparse la boca al darse cuenta que su voz había hecho eco en gran parte del pasillo

- **ups**- dijo al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio jalando con fuerza a Elizabeth y empujándola para cerrar con llave su puerta por precaución.

Elizabeth miro la gran habitación esta ya tenia una segunda cama que seguro era para ella, el lugar estaba muy limpio eso de tener sirvientes ayudaba mucho a la desordenada Anna, Elizabeth tomo asiento en una de las camas y dejo caer su cuerpo con los brazos a cada lado levantados dando un gemido de placer que hizo que Anna se pusiera colorada por el sonido al acercarse

- **Dios, esto es delicioso-** Elizabeth giro el rostro y miro a Anna haciéndole una seña con el dedo índice para que se acercara, para entonces unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la puerta, unos pasos leves que solamente Elizabeth había podido escuchar; en ese momento apareció una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de ella

–** ven aquí, lo sientes?, dame tu mano**- Anna se había acercado lo suficiente y se había sentado a su lado aun con el rostro rojo, Elizabeth tomo su mano e hizo que Anna tocara las sabanas delicadas y lisas que estaban sobre la cama

-** delicioso verdad?... acaríciale, no dejes de tocarlo, sientes eso?-** Anna comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa ante las palabras y voz sensual que Elizabeth estaba tomando y comenzó a preguntarse si el nombre de Deseo era solo por ser una estrella y no por algo mas

**– s-si-** logro decir Anna con nerviosismo mientras su rostro estaba completamente rojo como cuando la viese desnuda en el techo, mostrándose completamente confundida pero haciendo lo que la otra le pedía. De un momento a otro Elizabeth hizo que se detuviera y le mostró a Anna una sonrisa burlona para luego soltar una carcajada, aquellos pasos que había oído antes se detuvieron en la puerta y ahora habían echado una carrera en otra dirección

–** Pero…que?...**- pregunto Anna peor de confundida al ver la reacción de Elizabeth

-** lo siento, lo siento, veras soy algo cruel y me gusta hacer bromas, al parecer alguien estaba fuera de tu puerta y para hacer que se fuera se me ocurrió fingir que tu y yo estábamos…bueno intimando un poco-** dejo escapar una leve risa y se levanto de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana que seguía abierta pues así la había dejado Anna al salir, Anna abrió los ojos grandes al igual que la boca

-** estas loca!?...espera dices que había alguien? De verdad? No lo note…como?**- la pregunta quedo en el aire y Elizabeth se giro para sentarse en la ventana mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello en su oreja

**– bueno mis habilidades son muy extravagantes ya te lo dije, lo único es que no se quien era-** aquello era mentira

-** pero bueno, ahora supongo que vienen las preguntas, pero trata de que no sean muchas lo conveniente es que duermas bien esta noche para tener todo el día de mañana con actividad, de acuerdo?**- pregunto la estrella mientras Anna se acercaba a su guardarropa y comenzaba a buscar la ropa para dormi**r- bien, aunque no creo que pueda dormir, esto me parece tan emocionante, por cierto, me dejaste completamente impresionada con lo que hiciste con la jardinera, entonces…puedes crear fuego y hacer crecer las plantas, aparecer cosas y eso, me quedo claro lo que no haces…-**Anna hablo mientras se desvestía en las puertas para cubrirse hasta ponerse la nueva ropa, después cerro las puertas y enseguida sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse al ver que la mujer estaba desnuda otra vez, aunque no había alcanzado a tapar su rostro cuando la mujer ya llevaba un bonito vestido nocturno, bastante revelador

**-…y también puedes crear tu propia ropa…como Elsa-**al mencionar el nombre de su hermana mayor una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios mientras Elizabeth se acercaba a la cama que seria la de ella, la mujer gateo de forma sensual hasta tomar una posición cómoda.

Anna igual fue a la cama y se tapo hasta la cintura para luego mirarla al otro lado

-**entonces, me dices que cuando vaya encontrando lo queme gusta tu cuerpo ira cambiando para mostrarme el ser que es el amor de mi vida no?**- Elizabeth asintió

-**si, pero solo tu podrás verlo, si no la gente se daría cuenta y seria extraño no crees?, así que tu iras viendo poco a poco el cambio con lo que yo vaya mirando en tu corazón oooh podría dejarlo hasta el final y simplemente decirte ya lo tengo y bang!-** al mismo tiempo ambas se dejaron caer en la almohada mirando el techo del castillo, el silencio reino entre ambas hasta que Anna lo volvió a romper

-** mm mañana tomo la decisión tengo que pensarlo bien... Elizabeth…te has enamorado alguna vez?...oh, lo siento, olvide que eras…que no eres…hay ya la cague**- dijo Anna muy apenada mientras Elizabeth solo dio una leve risa

**- Tranquila, Anna, esta bien…será mejor que duermas ya, mañana continuaremos, será un día largo…descansa bien**- se despidió la estrella para cerrar los ojos.

**-Buenas noches, Deseo-** dijo Anna con una voz leve mientras tomaba postura de lado viendo el cielo nocturno y la luna, en aquel momento todo lo que había hecho en el día paso rápidamente por su cabeza haciendo énfasis en los momentos que conocía a Deseo, pero el ultimo recuerdo con el que se quedo fue el de Elsa, que se miraba hermosa aquella noche, Anna sonrió y suspiro, para luego cerrar los ojos para ir a dormir con la imagen de su hermana.

* * *

Elsa sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver como Anna se retiraba diciendo buenas noches y se llevaba a Elizabeth, no sabia porque, pero la presencia de aquella mujer tenia a Anna muy entusiasmada, por un lado eso era bueno, se miraba mas feliz que los últimos días, pero esa mujer tenia algo que no le agradaba mucho a Elsa y fuese lo que fuese tenia que estar pendiente de ella.

Al retirarse a su habitación la duda aun la invadía, de que estarían hablando en aquel momento su hermana y esa mujer; paso de largo su habitación y se dirigió con el mayor sigilo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Anna hasta quedarse parada a centímetros de esta, miro en ambas direcciones con las manos en puño sobre su pecho esperando no encontrar a ningún guardia y una vez que estuvo segura, acerco su rostro lo mas que pudo a la puerta de lado tratando de agudizar el oído para ver si podía escuchar algo dentro, al principio solo escucho las sabanas de la cama, su oído era bastante bueno, pero lo que vino a continuación la dejo peor de helada que su propio poder, la voz de Elizabeth sonaba mas sensual de lo que ella quisiera admitir y las cosas que decía hicieron que las mejillas de Elsa se tornaran en un carmesí inconfundible en su rostro blanco, pero lo que la helo fue al momento de escuchar la voz de Anna contestar a esas peticiones de la otra, sintiendo como su corazón se congelaba, claro que no tan literal.

No podía seguir escuchando así que con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la boca corrió en dirección a su habitación sin detenerse; una vez ahí abrió la puerta y se encerró bajo llave dejándose caer arrastrando en la puerta y abrazando rápidamente sus piernas tratando de quitar las imágenes que comenzaban a formarse en su mente de lo que podría estar pasando en aquel cuarto con Anna y Elizabeth.

Elsa no se había dado cuenta que al momento de escuchar todo aquello y empezar a correr un camino de hielo se había formado en todo el pasillo desde la habitación de Anna hasta la suya; Elsa trato de clamarse, quería impedir lo que fuese que estuviese pasando ahí dentro, pero que tal si realmente solo lo había confundido?, que tal si su imaginación perversa de los últimos días había comenzado ha hacer que todo lo que pensaba fuera de ese índole?, no, ella era una reina y tenia que controlarse. Se puso de pie y camino a su cama, en el trayecto su cuerpo volvió a quedar desnudo, producto de su magia, para luego tener un bonito camisón para dormir en blanco, mientras ella misma, con sus manos comenzaba a desenredar su cabello para dejarlo suelto.

Al acostarse los pensamientos de su hermana y Elizabeth volvieron, esta con un gruñido y las manos en garra tomo las sabanas y se tapo hasta la cabeza donde ya estaba acostada boca abajo, su posición favorita para dormir, y cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Esa noche el sueño de Elsa fue el más intranquilo de su vida. Afuera una leve tormenta de nieve se había formado por el coraje y la impotencia que sentía Elsa en aquel momento.

Elsa ahora estaba convencida de que la llegada de esa mujer a sus vidas haría que todo se volviera un caos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Te dije que se iba a molestar-** replicaba Elizabeth que se encontraba acostada con la cabeza en las piernas de Anna y los ojos cerrados mientras Anna se dedicaba ha hacerle una bonita trenza de lado en el cabello a Elizabeth; ambas habían hecho una conexión extraordinaria tomando en cuenta que técnicamente Elizabeth era parte de Anna, ambas compartían tantos gustos que si ambas se viesen iguales serian gemelas

**–aun así no veo por que tenia que provocar una tormenta de nieve fuera del castillo, no era para tanto**- Anna replico inflando las mejillas, Elizabeth solo se dedico a callar y luego suspiro para abrir los ojos y mirar los de Anna

- **bueno, creo que no nos queda de otra mas que tratar de pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella aunque eso nos retrase un poco en la búsqueda, además tengo que seguir con mi mentira de que vine a buscarla por su poder-** Elizabeth se levanto y se acomodo de forma que quedo con un brazo por encima de las piernas de Anna mirándola de frente mientras Anna fruncía el entrecejo

–** ah no, eso si que no, amo a Elsa pero no por ella voy a dejar mi objetivo principal, además…-**Anna desvió la mirada

- **Elsa siempre esta ocupada con sus deberes de reina…aunque tienes razón, la mentira esta hecha supongo que hay que seguirla-** Anna dejo escapar un suspiro lastimero.

Aquel día Anna y Elizabeth habían salido temprano del castillo con la idea de ir a cabalgar y pasear por el reino a ver si encontraban algo, la primera en salir de la habitación fue Elizabeth que se dio cuenta, al casi caer, de que el suelo marcaba una línea de hielo hasta una de las habitaciones del mismo pasillo así que supuso que era la de Elsa, esta giro el rostro hacia atrás esperando que Anna no apareciera y con su mano hizo desaparecer el hielo sin dejar rastro. Amabas salieron a las caballerizas, Anna tomo su caballo y quería prestar uno a Elizabeth pero esta le dijo que no se preocupara, que tenia el propio, acto seguido un hermoso caballo negro de largas crines apareció tras Eliza, Anna no cabía en su asombro, aquella mujer era extraordinaria y su poder, a su vista, ilimitado, al final ambas salieron a galope hacia el pueblo.

Después de un rato de vagar de aquí para haya en el pueblo y de que Anna le llevara a conocer varios lugares terminaron por ir, a la media tarde, a un lago cercano a las montañas para que los caballos descansaran y tomaran agua mientras ellas platicaban; Elizabeth se levanto para acercarse al lago y mirar su reflejo en el, sin querer Anna había dejado el mismo peinado común que Elsa llevaba desde hace un tiempo, a lo que sonrió sin decir nada

–** entonces, viste algo interesante hoy?, o prefieres que sea yo quien decida por ti?, aunque te aseguro que si yo decido te daría una sorpresa gigante**- Elizabeth rió y se giro para ver a Anna que se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa que llevaba

**– no estoy segura, al parecer tienes unos gustos parecidos a los míos probablemente si te gusta a ti me guste a mi, aunque eso si, nada de enamorarse de lo que es para mi-** Anna advirtió con un dedo levantado hacia ella y los ojos entrecerrados amenazadora mientras se acomodaba los pantalones que Elizabeth le había puesto aquel día

-** de verdad que están cómodos, no se como no los había probado antes**- Elizabeth sonrió

–** esos pantalones te hacen resaltar las caderas, te vez mas sexy**- a Anna le subieron todos los colores del mundo por el cuello y el rostro mientras reía por el nerviosismo de las palabras

–** supongo que fue buena decisión hacerte caso**- Elizabeth rió y se acerco a su caballo para acariciarle el hocico

-** los pantalones dan mas libertad de movimiento que una falda o un vestido, sobre todo a la hora de…montar…**-el caballo de Elizabeth relincho como si estuviese riendo y hubiese interpretado las palabras que efectivamente Eliza había hecho en doble sentido, aunque al parecer Anna no estaba del todo consiente de ello mientras se acercaba a su caballo y hacia lo mismo

-** Pues he de decir que si, creo que podría acostumbrarme a usarlos, con razón los hombres siempre andan como si nada-** Anna suspiro de nuevo y miro a Elizabeth

** – siento que así no vamos a avanzar, que mas podríamos hacer**- Elizabeth silencio por unos minutos ante la pregunta, minutos que parecieron horas para la de enérgica Anna pero de un momento a otro decidió que era hora de hablar

- **bueno, te haré una pregunta simple, exactamente que es lo que quieres?, que es lo que buscas?-** esta vez, fue Anna la que guardo su voz para poder pensar en lo que quería, hasta ahora nadie le había hecho esa pregunta, nadie se había preocupado por hacer aquella pregunta que tal vez era insignificante pero que a la vez podía tener muchas respuesta, pero ahora que alguien la había hecho no estaba segura de que tenia que responder

**- quiero…quiero alguien que me ame, que ame como soy, alguien…que no se vaya de mi lado, que este conmigo por siempre y para siempre solo para mi… alguien que comparta gustos a los míos, no los mismos que para eso ya te tengo a ti-** de sus labios escapo una leve risa

-** quiero a alguien que me comprenda y aunque suene un poco egoísta que no este con nadie mas que conmigo-** Anna cerro los ojos pero los abrió cuando escucho la voz de Elizabeth que reía con ganas, la miro levemente molesta

–**no te enojes es solo que…suenas como una mujer super posesiva, pero esta bien supongo que es lo que la gente quiere y ya me doy una idea…solo una cosa mas…quieres un hombre o una mujer?**- la sonrisa de Elizabeth era misteriosa, mientras que el rostro de Anna se desfiguraba por la vergüenza

**– UN HOMBRE! POR SUPUESTO QUE UN HOMBRE!...POR…por que abría de querer una mujer?...**- Elizabeth seguía sin dejar de sonreír mientras Anna comenzaba un debate en su cabeza sobre la pregunta que le acababa de hacer

–** bueno, las relaciones entre mujeres existen, no veo por que no podrías estar con una mujer, que te impide amar a una chica?, tal vez no es común pero quien dice que tu lo eres?**- Anna recupero el sentido de su rostro y se quedo pensando en las posibilidades que eso le daría – **entonces no estaría mal no?**- preguntó Anna con mucha duda sobre el asunto

– **bueno, eso ampliaría un poco mas nuestras posibilidades sobre la búsqueda no crees, además..-** Elizabeth callo y se subió a su caballo

- **tengo entendido que entre mujeres es mas fácil…complacernos en muchos sentidos**- apretó los flancos del caballo y este siguió la orden empezando a andar

–** te reto a una carrera, la que gane dormirá en tu cama**- dijo Elizabeth a Anna notando que aun se quedaba atontada por la idea, la cual recupero los ánimos al escuchar aquello y monto rápidamente su caballo para seguirle el paso

-** no te será fácil ganar!, no se vale usar poderes!**- grito Anna mientras apresuraba el paso de su caballo para agarrar galope.

* * *

Elsa logro escuchar el como dos caballos a galope se acercaban al castillo, así que rápidamente se acerco a la puerta principal y espero, su rostro estaba bastante serio, su cabello recogido y llevaba la misma ropa que llevara el día de su coronación; la puerta se abrió y por esta paso Anna primero mirando hacia atrás donde era seguida por Eliza, ambas llegaron riendo mas Elsa no puso atención a lo que decían, simplemente se acerco y tomo una de las muñecas de Anna

-** tengo que hablar contigo a solas, discúlpanos-**dijo hacia Elizabeth y luego se giro jalando a Anna la cual llevaba un rostro de desconcierto; subieron escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Elsa entro por delante seguida de una Anna aun algo asustada por la reacción de Elsa

**–Elsa?-** pregunto Anna con duda mientras se quedaba dentro de la habitación de su hermana sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando; Elsa cerro la puerta con llave y se giro para ver a Anna, se acerco sigilosa sin decir nada para luego tomar el rostro de Anna en sus manos y sin mas juntar sus labios con los de su hermana, sintiendo lo suaves y delicados que eran, no pudo aguantar y dejo escapar un suspiro, Anna se quedo en shock por unos momentos, pero enseguida cerro los ojos y se abrazo al cuello ajeno; Elsa al sentir los brazos de Anna en su cuello, se atrevió a bajar lentamente sus manos recorriendo los costados de Anna hasta su cintura donde la abrazo para apegarla a su cuerpo, logrando sacar un sonido ronroneante de la garganta de Anna.

El corazón de Elsa latía tan rápido que se escuchaba como un zumbido; sus labios se movieron en los de la menor con pasión, con deseo, con ansias y para placer de Elsa los labios de Anna se acomodaban a sus demandas, sintiendo como Anna se agarraba de la parte de los hombros de Elsa con fuerza, Elsa abrió sus labios para sacar su lengua y pedir permiso para invadir la boca ajena, pero alguien ya se le había adelantado, Anna abrió la boca para hacer lo mismo. No se dio cuenta como ni cuando termino en la cama sobre Anna, ni tampoco cuando ambas se habían desnudado, pero ella aprovechaba cada segundo de aquel momento; horas pasaron hasta que ambas terminaron agotadas, sudadas y con las respiraciones agitadas, Elsa miraba a Anna con todo el amor del mundo, Anna escalo sobre Elsa y le acomodo algunos cabellos que tenia pegados en la frente mientras se quedaba prendida en su mirada; Elsa no pudo aguantarse mas y sonrió

–**Anna, de verdad lo siento…pero te amo, estoy enamorada de ti, no como familia…como algo mas…-**trago saliva mientras esperaba respuesta de Anna, esta solo dejo escapar una leve risa y beso la frente de Elsa

-** yo también te amo Elsa…pero…**- Anna se levanto de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta

- **el sexo es mejor con Elizabeth…**- Elsa se quedo peor de helada que su propio poder al escuchar aquellas palabras

–** que?..**.- pregunto para luego darse cuenta que Elizabeth estaba en la habitación y que había tomado de la cintura a Anna para luego recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con una mano y apretarle un glúteo con fuerza a lo que Anna gimió con fuerza y placer para luego besar a la otra con lasciva; Elizabeth dejo de besar a Anna y miro a Elsa, pero sus ojos no eran normales, sus ojos representaban los de un animal felino, una leve línea y tenia una sonrisa sarcástica

**–Acéptalo Elsa, jamás serás competencia para mi… Anna es mía ahora…-** la mujer rió mientras abría la puerta para salir con Anna de la habitación mientras Elsa gateaba por la cama en dirección a ella

– **ANNA!-**

Elsa abrió los ojos con la respiración entrecortada y bañada en sudor y gritando el nombre de Anna, aquel sueño delicioso se había convertido en una pesadilla que no quería volver a tener; se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana para notar como Anna y Elizabeth salían a todo galope por las puertas principales. Elsa abrazo su cuerpo con temor notando que el sueño y su miedo habían provocado una nevada en las afueras del castillo

-** no de nuevo…-** trato de tranquilizarse y en nada borro la tormenta que cubría el palacio…

-** esa mujer se tiene que ir, no me agrada para nada…**- dijo tratando de quitar todas las imágenes que sentía muy presentes de su sueño.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**-Tu poder es mucho mayor que el mío y seguramente podrías incluso imitar o mejorar el mío, no veo por que quieres saber sobre mi poder **– dijo Elsa que se encontraba sentada en una sala tomando el té con Elizabeth; aquella tarde Anna tenia que hacer varios deberes que Elsa le había encomendado, además de que se acercaba el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de la misma, por lo cual tenia que ir viendo la ropa de gala que usaría para el evento; la dama de compañía sirvió las dos tazas de te y se las paso a cada una, Elizabeth tomo la suya y meneo con una pequeña cuchara su taza, se dio su tiempo antes de responder, mas que nada por que esperaba que la otra mujer se retirara para dejarlas solas y cuando así fue comenzó a hablar

**- tiene razón majestad, puedo hacerlo, pero no todos los días se conoce a una persona que tiene poderes y mucho menos gente que tenga poderes de nacimiento-** Elizabeth cerro los ojos y dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza saboreando el dulce de aquel té, para luego otorgar una sonrisa leve de sus labios mientras sentía como el calor del te pasaba desde su boca por su garganta hasta su estomago

**–se que no le agrado su alteza y me temo que para mal gusto de usted conozco bien la razón por la cual no le agrado-** Elizabeth paso sus ojos por el rostro de Elsa, la cual había dejado a medio camino su taza de té, en su rostro se podía notar el nerviosismo empezando por sus mejillas que tomaban un leve color rosado, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos brillantes fijos en la mujer que tenia enfrente; Elsa tomo un poco de aquel té cuando se recupero para poder hablar enseguida, aunque lo que vio Elizabeth la dejo mas helada que si Elsa le hubiese apuntado con su poder.

**-No se de que hablas, pero puedo asegurarte que me preocupa solamente tu gran poder y que lo uses en contra del reino-** al momento en que Elsa hablo de sus labios salió un leve vapor blanco que se desvanecía en el aire, como cuando una persona se encuentra en pleno frío y el vapor sale, pero lo sorprendente era que en aquel lugar lo único frío era la mirada de Elsa sobre Elizabeth; por supuesto aquella situación no paso desapercibida para la estrella, la cual fue su turno de tomar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras fruncía el entrecejo y miraba a otro lado. La mente de Eliza comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para salir de aquello y fue entonces que se le ocurrió decir algo que sabia que cambiaría las cosas

**– El reino…claro, yo no atacaría este reino soy demasiado pacifista en lo que a guerras se trata, además para que querría atacar un reino?, en todo caso me apoderaría de el y como vera esa no es mi intención además, tengo el propio-** respondió refiriéndose a que ella era un princesa con su propio reino o por lo menos esa era la historia que se habían inventando ella y Anna

-** por supuesto, ahora existe otra razón a parte de querer conocer a su persona, majestad, para quedarme aquí… Anna-** levanto la vista para mirar a Elsa

-** Cuando conocí a Anna mis intenciones de querer conocerle a usted cambiaron por completo, Anna es una chica muy especial, bonita, divertida, atrevida… **– sonrió de manera traviesa pero volvió a dar otro sorbo a su té antes de que se le escapara una risa por los colores que comenzaban a subir por el rostro de Elsa

**- no se preocupe, mis intenciones con Anna son de lo mas sinceras, jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño, yo no voy a congelar su corazón…**- golpe bajo de parte de Elizabeth a una Elsa que ya estaba bastante molesta

**– no se que esta pasando entre mi hermana y tu, pero sinceramente no quiero verte mas con ella, temo que tu mala influencia pueda afectarla**- Elsa trato de hablar lo mas congruente posible pero su rostro quedo impactado al recibir una risa de parte de Elizabeth que dejaba su té en la mesa para ponerse de pie

**- me temo majestad que aquí la decisión final la tiene ella, y mientras ella quiere que yo la siga…frecuentando…seguiré buscándola**- Elsa se puso de pie y por como las nubes se empezaban a mover afuera Elizabeth supo que estaba furiosa

- **que es lo que le aterra majestad? Que ella se fije en mi como persona?, por que me imagino que sabe que las relaciones entre mujeres existen…**-Elsa emitió un sonido extraño al darse cuenta de por donde iba la conversación, para Elsa, Elizabeth había dejado claro que gustaba de su hermana y eso la ponía peor

– **claro que lo se y no estoy en contra de ello pero…**- Elizabeth la interrumpió

-** claro que no, se nota que no…dígame, reina, desde hace cuanto tiempo esta enamorada de su hermana?-** Elsa sintió como si por primera vez en su vida su cuerpo hubiese sido afectado por el frío al escuchar aquellas palabras

**-Basta ya-** Elsa levanto su mano hacia Elizabeth e hizo uso de su poder congelando los pies de la mujer al piso mientras el hielo iba comenzando a subir por las piernas de esta, al principio

-**que? Le temes a la verdad…Elsa?...me vas a decir que tu miedo en realidad es por tu reino? Claro que no!...tu motivo es por Anna…**-Eliza hablo un poco entrecortada por el frío que comenzaba a darle por el hielo, Elsa, furiosa, hablo

- B**asta! he dicho, no voy a permitir que vengas a decir esas cosas aquí, mis sentimientos son algo personal y no dejare que una mujer que viene de quien sabe donde, venga a tratar de quedarse con mi hermana y de paso con el reino, crees que no lo he visto ya? Adivina donde esta la persona que lo intento?**- Elizabeth sonrió lo que puso mas histérica a Elsa

– **No seas tonta Elsa, yo no quiero tu reino, quiero a Anna…era lo que querías escuchar?, QUIERO A ANNA, LA QUIERO PARA MI**- grito muy fuerte.

El hielo ya estaba casi por arriba de la cintura de Elizabeth y sintió que comenzaba a faltarle el aire pues el hielo comenzaba a oprimir sus costillas

**– y cuando la tenga me la voy a llevar y te aseguro que no la volverás a ver jamás!**- el cuerpo de Elizabeth comenzó a brillar y de pronto una llamarada cubrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que el hielo de Elsa desapareciera por completo, para después dejar el lugar como si no hubiese pasado nada, mas Elizabeth aun tenia dificultades para respirar

- **Quiero que te vayas…no te quiero cerca de Anna, ni hoy…ni nunca!-** ordeno Elsa con la voz algo quebrada pues estaba a punto de llorar. Elsa sabia que Eliza era muy poderosa, incluso había desecho su poder que con tanta rabia había creado y si podía hacerlo seguramente podría hacer mas, pero no dejaría que se llevara a Anna, no dejaría que se llevara a su Anna; Elizabeth puso una mano en su pecho y sonrió – **que harás?, encerrar a Anna como te encerraron a ti? Tal vez por eso tienes mal carácter…aunque creí que la felicidad de tu hermana te importaba mas…**- Elizabeth se giro y se acerco a la puerta

– **eres una mujer muy intensa Elsa, lastima que no sabes cuando debes mostrar esa intensidad-** dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando a Elsa sola y temblando de coraje.

Elsa respiro con dificultad antes tratando de calmarse abrazando su cuerpo

–** no te la vas a llevar…Anna…Anna es mi hermana…Anna es…Anna es mía…por que…yo la amo…**- Elsa se dejo caer de rodillas y sus manos pasaron a tapar su rostro para cubrir las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus bellos ojos. Afuera una tormenta de nieve dejaba muy en claro el estado de animo de la reina; Elizabeth escucho eso ultimo sintiéndose muy mal, pero no se arrepentía de lo dicho; no quería herir a Elsa pero sabia que al hacer aquello Elsa aceptaría sus sentimientos

–** creo que ahora solo falta saber si Anna realmente esta enamorada de Elsa…-** dijo leve mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta del castillo frotando un poco su cuerpo, a pesar de que ella controlaba los demás elementos el frío igual le afectaba en el cuerpo, ahora tenia que buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

* * *

-**tienes que dejar de comportarte así con cada persona que acabas de conocer!-**dijo Anna muy molesta a Elsa que le daba la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana

-** hice lo que tenia que hacer, ella es muy peligrosa y podría hacerte daño y no lo voy a permitir, mi poder no es tan fuerte como para protegerte de ella si te hace algo por eso es preferible que se vaya**- Anna la miraba incrédula mientras aun se quitaba un poco de la nieve que se le había quedado al venir de afuera

–** yo puedo defenderme sola, que crees que no se me defender? Crees que si no supiera hubiese podido llegar hasta donde tu estabas cuando te fui a buscar?, sin contar el hecho de que casi me matas!- **grito Anna pero luego se arrepintió de sus palabras

–** lo siento Els…**-Elsa, la interrumpió

-** no esta bien, yo se que casi termino con tu vida por mi miedo…pero por lo mismo no quiero que te pase nada**-Elsa se giro para mirar a Anna, sus palabras le dolieron pero al final era la verdad, por causa de la misma Elsa, Anna casi perdía la vida

-**…no quiero perderte de nuevo…te amo Anna y no se que haría si te perdiera**-Las palabras de Elsa manejaban ese doble sentido pero su hermana ni enterada, Anna sintió un calor en su corazón que subió hasta sus mejillas, el enojo había pasado un poco al ver el dulce rostro de Elsa diciendo aquello así que no se pudo resistir al acercarse y abrazar a Elsa con mucha fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, por un momento creyó sentir temblar a su hermana pero lo dejo pasar mientras inhalaba el dulce olor fresco que Elsa emanaba

–** Elsa, no se que fue lo que te dijo Eliza, pero te aseguro que ella no es una mala persona y no me vas a perder, al contrario, al igual que tu busca protegerme…por favor Elsa…dale otra oportunidad, te mostrare que ella es muy linda…por favor-**Anna se separo un poco de Elsa para poder mirarla a los ojos de forma suplicante, Elsa se perdió en la mirada ajena y por un segundo bajo sus ojos hacia los labios de Anna subiendo enseguida para no hacer una tontería esperando que Anna no se hubiese dado cuenta del desliz, pero para suerte de Elsa, Anna había hecho lo mismo; todo se quedo en silencio entre ambas, así que la que rompió esa incomodidad fue Elsa

–** no me agrada, pero ya que eres tan insistente…pero, no estarás sola con ella y no dormirás con ella…tu dormirás conmigo…es decir en mi habitación**- Elsa se había sonrojado y ahora miraba a otro lado, Anna ahogo una leve risa, por alguna razón el ver a su hermana así le hacia sentir muy bien, por un momento Anna pensó que Elsa era la mujer mas dulce del mundo y que si no fuese su hermana la besaría.

Las palabras de Elizabeth volvieron a pegar en la mente de Anna, desde días atrás había estado preguntándose si seria bueno desistir de los hombres para concentrarse en mujeres y el estar en esa posición con Elsa le hizo reforzar mas el pensamiento, pero, ella era su hermana, la reina, el pensar eso con ella seguro era una barbaridad. Anna se deshizo de los pensamientos y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla a Elsa antes de soltarla muy a su pesar

–** esta bien, no me opondré, igual hasta se hacen mejores amigas, todo puede pasar**-Anna se giro y camino hacia la puerta

-** entonces puedo decirle que regrese verdad?**- Elsa se giro para mirar por la venta, y a pesar de que no quería que la otra volviera acepto

**– si…-**

**-Gracias Elsa...te amo- **Anna salio de la habitación y Elsa poso su frente en la ventana mientras cerraba sus ojos_** "quédate conmigo...no con ella..."**_

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Anna caminaba de un lado a otro frente a una de las fuentes del castillo, frente a Elizabeth que la miraba con una leve sonrisa y una cara de satisfacción que si Elsa la estuviese mirando la irritaría

–**en tres días es mi cumpleaños y de verdad espero que estés ahí en la fiesta, pero si sigues haciendo enojar a Elsa esta vez no voy a poder apelar por ti**- Anna se detuvo y miro de frente a Elizabeth

- **que fue lo que la puso de esa manera? Que le dijiste para que terminara por querer mandarte lejos?, que a caso ya no me quieres ayudar?**- Elizabeth se tardo un poco mas de lo que Anna esperaba en responder, haciendo que esta volviera a caminar de un lado a otro

–**cálmate, deja de hacer eso que comienzas a marearme-** Elizabeth se acaricio las sienes al sentir un leve mareo por mirar a Anna

**– ****quería comprobar algo sobre Elsa y vaya que no me equivoque, al parecer mis sospechas sobre ella eran del todo ciertas-** Elizabeth sonrió con malicia cuando Anna volvió a quedarse parada mirándola

– **que cosa? Que sospecha?**- Elizabeth sonrió con mas ganas y se puso de pie

-** vamos a patinar, ya me aprendí ese pasito que hace tu hermana para congelar el suelo mira…-** Elizabeth se levanto un poco la falda y dio un pisotón en el suelo haciendo que todo se congelara como lo hiciera Elsa cada tanto; Anna tropezó con el hielo bajo sus pies y quedo con una pierna en el suelo

–**oye no respondiste!...ven ayúdame!-** exigió a la pelinegra que ya tenia unos patines hechos a medida-

**me vas a decir que aun no aprendes a patinar? Vamos, se que Elsa te estuvo enseñando**-Elizabeth le extendió la mano para que la tomara mientras Anna lo hacia para ponerse de pie agarrándose con firmeza a su mano

-** lo hizo pero no traigo los patines**- Elizabeth se dio un leve golpe en la frente y enseguida le otorgo unos patines a Anna

-** bueno ya esta, ahora ven**- comenzó a patinar con ella tomada de la mano.

**-Me vas a decir ahora si cual era la sospecha de Elsa?-** pregunto Anna muy intrigada mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Elizabeth

–**no, hasta que no ponga la ultima pieza de mi rompecabezas, aunque se que embonara perfectamente**- Anna trastrabillo un poco y luego siguió

-** a que te refieres?**- Elizabeth bajo la velocidad que ya había empezado a aumentar mucho y se detuvo frente a la otra fuente

- **siéntate**- pidió a Anna mientras la soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos

-** que opinas tu de tu hermana Elsa?-**pregunto a Anna mientras esta tomaba asiento y la miraba sin comprender

-** como?**- pregunto

-** Si eso, que opinas de Elsa, que sientes por ella?, que harías por ella?**- Elizabeth miro a Anna la cual sonrió con ternura y ojos soñadores

- **Elsa es la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, es fuerte, inteligente, es decidida, aunque a veces se nota que tiene muchos temores además de que en ocasiones esconde muchas cosas, pero fuera de eso es una mujer muy entregada, cariñosa y se que se preocupa mucho por mi, a pesar de todo ese tiempo que no pudimos estar juntas, pero se que lo hizo por mi, para protegerme por que no quería hacerme daño, por que me ama-** los ojos de Anna comenzaron a tomar un brillo especial-** yo haría cualquier cosa por ella como ella lo hace por mi, se que a veces puedo ser molesta y todo eso, pero aun así ella me procura, esta ahí para mi, sin importar que…**-Elizabeth la miro y suspiro

-** Anna…tengo que mostrarte algo**-Anna ladeo el rostro volviendo a la realidad y mirando a Elizabeth con cara de pregunta, mientras la otra daba dos pasos hacia atrás sostenida en la punta de los patines y sonreía un poco.

Elizabeth levanto las manos al cielo nocturno, cerro los ojos y enseguida comenzó a nevar; cuando Anna vio el primer copo de nieve levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo para ver como nevaba dejando de ver por completo a Elizabeth, hasta que le cayo un pequeño copo en un ojo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y tallarlos, parpadeo un poco para recuperar la visión y al levantar el rostro para mirar a Elizabeth se espanto ante la visión y no por que fuera una mala visión si no por que no podía creer lo que miraba

–**E-Eliza?, por…porque te vez como Elsa?-** pregunto en una mezcla de inquietud y curiosidad al ver que efectivamente Elizabeth se veía exactamente igual a Elsa, por lo menos como la viese Anna el día en que la fuese a buscar en el castillo de hielo; Elizabeth con el cuerpo de Elsa se acerco a Anna, por instinto Anna quiso hacerse hacia atrás pero casi resbala y cae en la fuente que tenia detrás, pero Elizabeth había alargado la mano para tomarla y ayudarla haciendo palanca en hielo con los patines para acercar a Anna a su cuerpo para luego sostenerla de ambas manos

–**te dije que cuando lo supiera tomaría la forma del verdadero amor**- la voz seguía siendo la de Eliza hasta que hablo por segunda vez, donde cambio a la voz de Elsa

-** pues, este es tu verdadero amor, Anna…**-susurro su nombre de una manera tan deliciosa que Anna casi se desmaya, si no fuera por que Eliza / Elsa, la tenia de las manos casi podría jurar que aquello no era real.

Anna parpadeo un par de veces antes de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Deseo y cuando lo hizo abrió tan grandes los ojos y sintió como si ella misma pudiese derretir el hielo que se posaba bajo sus pies con el calor que su cuerpo sentía en aquel momento

–**q-q-que… Elsa?, es…como…por que? Si yo no…**-comenzó a tartamudear palabras sin sentido, mas ella misma no podía terminar las frases como "yo no estoy enamorada de Elsa" o "como me enamore de ella", pues incluso ella misma, aunque no lo hubiese pensado antes sabia que de cierto modo Elizabeth tenia razón.

Para Anna, Elsa era su todo, fuera de que eran hermanas, era su confidente, su amiga, era la persona que hacia todo por ella y que incluso se había sacrificado mucho tiempo por la felicidad y bienestar de Anna, Elizabeth estaba en lo correcto

-** es cierto…-**dijo Anna por fin cuando recupero la cordura recordando su niñez, el día de la coronación, el como su corazón había latido tan fuerte cuando Elsa le mirara por primera vez y le hablara después de muchos años, el momento en que la vio aterrada al huir del castillo, y no se diga el momento en el que vio aquella transformación de la chica seria a la sensual, por que así era como la consideraba Anna, una mujer sensual; Anna soltó una carcajada nerviosa al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por su hermana no eran simplemente familiares, si no algo mas

-**tienes razón estoy enamorada de…**-Anna callo al momento en que levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermana que le arrebataban el aliento mirándola con tanta dulzura que creyó que se estaba derritiendo; pero "Elsa" la tenia ya bien sujeta de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo

– **Elsa también te ama y de la misma forma…ese es su secreto, es lo que guarda y era lo que necesitaba averiguar**- dijo Elizabeth que se había acercado peligrosamente al rostro de Anna aun con la forma y la voz de esta, Anna sentía como el corazón se le quería salir por la boca y no fue hasta que trago con dificultad que pudo hablar

- **c-como lo s-sabes?**- logro preguntar, Elizabeth sonrió y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás con Anna como si estuviera valseando

– **crees que el hecho de querer separarte de mi era realmente solo por el miedo a que le quitara su reino? Claro que no, era por el miedo de que le quitara a su princesa, de verdad te tragaste el cuento ese?-** dejo escapar una leve risa que puso el cerebro de Anna en éxtasis, incluso tuvo que mover su cabeza varias veces para despejarse recordando que solo era Elizabeth "disfrazada" como Elsa

- ** y...si te equivocas?-** pregunto Anna

- **yo no me equivoco Anna, de hecho lo supe desde el momento en que llegue aquí, pero no quise adelantar mis conclusiones hasta no estar al cien segura-** para entonces ambas ya patinaban como si se tratara de un bello vals sobre hielo algo que no se había dado cuenta Anna, pero estaba tan prendida de la imagen de Elsa que se dejaba llevar

– **y si…esta vez te equivocas?**- Elizabeth paro la danza y puso a Anna enfrente suyo para abrazarla por la cintura, instintivamente Anna puso las manos en los hombros de la otra

–**te tengo una propuesta, te demostrare que ella te ama el día de mañana… vamos a las montañas, invitémosla y veras…**-para entonces el rostro de Elizabeth/ Elsa se había acercado tanto al de Anna que esta podía sentir su respiración, sus labios estaban casi por tocarse; Anna se sentía en un sueño, un sueño que fue súbitamente saboteado por la real Elsa.

Antes de que sus labios se hubiesen rozado mas, la puerta del castillo se abrió con un gran y exagerado estruendo dando paso a la verdadera Elsa, instintivamente Anna se alejo de Elizabeth mirándola con mucho miedo y nerviosismo, mientras la otra simplemente sonreía de forma descarada, Eliza tapo un poco su boca para que solo Anna pudiera escuchar antes de que Elsa las alcanzara

-**recuerda que solo tu me puedes ver así, ella me ve como normalmente soy-** Anna escucho bien pero aun así se sentía muy nerviosa y no por el hecho de que Elizabeth tuviese la forma de Elsa si no por que su hermana estaba ahí y momentos antes ella misma había aceptado estar enamorada de ella.

Elsa las miro a ambas, Anna sintió como si le oprimieran el pecho

–**Anna, ya es algo tarde, deberías entrar ya-** dijo Elsa con seriedad un poco mas forzada de lo evidente mientras la miraba, Anna solo pudo asentir mientras intentaba caminar hacia adentro pero olvido que llevaba los patines y casi se cae de frente en donde la verdadera Elsa la sostuvo haciendo que a Anna le subieran los colores a mas no poder

- **te encuentras bien?**- pregunto Elsa para ver como Anna asentía frenéticamente mientras se ponía de pie

– **majestad…Anna y yo queremos ir a las montañas el día de mañana y esperamos contar con su presencia, podría acompañarnos?, a Anna le daría mucho gusto el que viniera, verdad…Anna?-** la voz de Elizabeth seguía siendo la misma de Elsa por lo que Anna seguía nerviosa

- **s-si, quiero que vengas…Elsa…**-Anna levanto la mirada a Elsa y se perdió en la mirada ajena, sobre todo cuando esta le regalo una hermosa y blanca sonrisa

– **esta bien, supongo que puedo ir-** respondió Elsa mirando a Anna, si Elizabeth no hubiese carraspeado en aquel momento, probablemente se hubieran quedado ambas ahí mirándose por horas.

Anna se puso de pie, Elsa deshizo el hielo que había creado la otra y Elizabeth simplemente se quedo ahí tomándose las muñecas mirando la escena

-** Gracias, Elsa, buenas noches Elizabeth-** se despidió Anna mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal para entrar

–**Buenas noches Anna, te deseo…un lindo sueño**-la sonrisa de Elizabeth se ensancho al ver el rostro de ambas mujeres que la miraban, Anna, mas nerviosa que nada pues aun llevaba la voz y el cuerpo de Elsa ,y la misma Elsa bastante molesta. Anna desapareció por el umbral dejando a Elsa y Elizabeth solas

–**Mañana dejare que hagas lo que tienes ganas de hacer desde la primera vez que me viste junto a Anna**-Elizabeth sonrió con sinceridad mientras Elsa se quedaba mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

-** no se de que hablas pero de verdad te voy a pedir que seas mas respetuosa con ella** – Eliza solo rió

-** a ella le gusta, no se a quejado, pero le haré caso, me dijo que no te riñera mas**- Elizabeth se encogió de hombros- **en fin las veré mañana, buenas noches majestad**-Elizabeth inclino la cabeza a hacia ella y se giro para caminar hacia una de las fuentes

– **No vas a dormir aquí?, he dado mi autorización para que te quedes**- Eliza se detuvo y giro el rostro un poco

-** no, estaré bien por esta noche fuera del castillo, además tengo un asunto pendiente, pero como dije, las veré mañana, Anna sabe donde**-Elsa la miro un momento y luego se giro

- **Buenas noches, Elizabeth-** Eliza sonrió al escuchar su nombre y espero a escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

La mirada de Elizabeth se poso en la luna

–**criaturas extrañas son los humanos no te parece?-** la luna era una fina sonrisa, la cual parpadeo levemente haciendo que Elizabeth riera un poco

- **no te molestes, sabes que no haría nada para traicionarte, solo es mi trabajo-** la luna brillo con intensidad y Elizabeth levanto la mano e hizo ademan de acariciar la "sonrisa" de la luna

-** te amo…Victoria…-**…

* * *

Elsa había visto todo, como Eliza hacia la nieve, como patinaba con Anna, como se acercaba a ella y casi la besaba, Elsa no pudo contenerse, aunque si su poder, mas por aquella razón arrojo la puerta al abrirla con un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal, lo que detuvo el beso a milímetros para la buena suerte de Elsa. Su corazón estaba destrozado por ver semejante escena, pero al final ella lo había permitido después de todo nunca hubiese pensado que a Anna le interesaran las mujeres y mucho menos pensaría en estar de esa forma con su hermana.

Para Elsa, Anna era la cosa más dulce que había visto en si vida y el tenerla en brazos aunque solo fuera por un minuto mientras la sostenía parque no cayera era un hermoso instante que guardaría para su memoria, aunque su momento fue arruinado por la otra chica, a la cual miro con molestia contenida. Elsa siguió el paso de Anna hasta que se perdió, y trato de hacer todo lo posible por no congelarle la cara a Elizabeth por sus comentarios. Al final de la pequeña conversación Elsa se quedo algo pensativa mientras se dirigía a su habitación que compartiría con Anna, mas eso no era lo que le preocupaba por ahora si no las palabras de Elizabeth "dejare que hagas lo que quieres conmigo"

– **si esta dispuesta a que la mate le creeré-** Elsa giro los ojos, suspiro y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta que Anna ya estaba en su cama y que se había tapado toda hasta la cabeza, por la posición estaba hecha ovillo y respiraba con lentitud, al parecer ya estaba bien dormida; Elsa camino hacia el guardarropa y se desnudo a sabiendas que la otra ya estaba dormida, para luego tomar un camisón para dormir, esta vez no haría nada de ropa nueva para dormir, en ese sentido no tenia caso. Una vez se cambio, se dirigió a su cama y se metió bajo las sabanas, aun pensando en lo que le esperaba el día siguiente.

* * *

Anna llego a la habitación que compartiría con Elsa y ni se cambio, simplemente se metió en la cama, quitándose los zapatos y tapándose toda hasta la cabeza haciéndose ovillo en la cama y dándole la espalda a la puerta, mientras trataba de calmar su corazón por lo emocionada y asustada que se encontraba por la gran revelación de sus propios sentimientos y de las posibilidades de que estos fueran correspondidos, en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa cual niña pequeña mientras pensaba en eso, hasta que escucho la puerta que fue donde se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo, trato de hacerse la dormida tratando de respirar lo mas lento que podía.

Logro escuchar los pasos de Elsa sobre la alfombra y cuando escucho las puertas del armario abrirse asomo un poco la cabeza por entre la sabana pero deseo no haberlo hecho pues la visión que tuvo del cuerpo semi desnudo de Elsa hizo que el calor le recorriera todo el cuerpo; nunca antes había pensado de esa forma en Elsa pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y aquello la puso "caliente", se tapo de nuevo por respeto a Elsa y por la razón mas coherente, el tratar de no mirarla y ser descubierta, esta vez fue Anna la que no paso una noche tranquila.

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y si hacemos un muñecooo?, ven vamos a jugaaar~-** Elsa dejo escapar una leve risa mientras Anna cantaba aquellas frases que mencionaba mucho durante toda su infancia para ella, mas en aquel momento Anna lo hacia al estilo opera tratando de hacer reír a Elsa y vaya que lo estaba logrando, Anna estaba encantada de poder escuchar la risa de Elsa. Iban en camino al lugar que Anna en su momento llevara a Elizabeth, aquel lago hermoso donde habían hablado días atrás, aquel lugar donde Elizabeth le hiciera pensar que entre mujeres las relaciones también se pueden dar.

A caballo llegaron rápido; las risas cesaron y la canción de Anna igual al ver el espectáculo que se les presentaba en frente. Elizabeth danzaba con su caballo y el mismo le seguía el paso, la crin del equino y el cabello de la mujer resplandecían a cada paso que era tocado por el sol, la mujer reía y el caballo relinchaba, era una escena preciosa, bueno, por lo menos lo fue para Anna que se había quedad embobada con la boca en "o" al ver aquello, Elsa igualmente pensó que era bella la escena pero lo que mas llamo su atención de aquello era la escenografía, tras el caballo y la mujer se alzaba un gran castillo en ruinas, Elsa estaba muy consiente que eso nunca había estado ahí, seguramente era producto de la magia de Elizabeth por lo cual se pregunto que era lo que estaría tramando.

La danza termino y Elizabeth abrazo el hocico del animal con la respiración algo agitada, para luego darse cuenta de que ellas habían llegado – **buenos días, llegaron antes, que tal el paseo hasta aquí?**- Elsa fue la primera en bajar del caballo acercándose a Anna antes de que bajara, Elizabeth se había acercado para ayudar a Anna a bajar pero Elsa se le había adelantado, había llegado hasta ella y la había tomado de un brazo y de la cintura para bajarla, al momento de bajar se quedaron como si fuesen a empezar a bailar pues Anna tenia una mano en el hombro de Elsa y la otra sostenida por la mano de su hermana

–**Oigan el vals puede esperar a la fiesta, aunque si quieren hacerlo aquí, adelante, seria como un ensayo-** ambas se pusieron muy nerviosas al escuchar aquello por lo que enseguida se soltaron para mirar a Elizabeth

**– ****nosotras… yo no…**- Elsa comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Elizabeth

-** hey, hey espera, me vas a decir que no planeas bailar con Anna en su cumpleaños?, es tu obligación como reina y como hermana mayor bailar con la princesa, a falta de pareja de baile, que se que Anna no tiene-** mirando a Anna la cual se había sonrojado mucho y dejaba escapar una leve risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

–**tienes que ser tu la que baile el primer vals con ella**- Elsa miro nerviosa a Anna la cual le sonreía con pena

**- olvide…olvide buscar una pareja para el vals…lo siento y de verdad entenderé si no quieres bailar conmigo, digo al final no importa, además también puedo llevar a Elizabeth como primer vals si ella quiere, es una princesa igual**-Anna señalo hacia Elizabeth, Elsa puso una mano en el hombro de Anna

–**yo bailare contigo**-dijo Elsa convencida mas se notaba el nerviosismo sobre todo en sus mejillas rojas, Elizabeth aplaudió y sonrió

-** bien ya esta, mañana pueden ir ensayando el vals para que salga precioso ese día, pero ahora a lo que veníamos-** el nerviosismo de Elsa y Anna se convirtió en duda al girar los rostros y mirar a Elizabeth.

Eliza se había acercado al lago en el cual había colocado aquel castillo en ruinas mientras les hacia señas para que se acercaran; Anna se pesco del brazo de Elsa y la jalo para ir a ver aquella arquitectura novedosa con toda la felicidad del mundo

–**exactamente a que venimos?**- pregunto Elsa que había puesto una mano sobre la de Anna para que no se alejara, aunque Anna no estaba muy dispuesta a soltarse

–**No te dijo Anna?, hoy vamos a probar tu valor y veremos que harías si a Anna le pasara algo-** Elsa miro mal a Eliza sin entender-

**de que hablas?, yo haría cualquier cosa por la seguridad de Anna-** dijo con seriedad apretando un poco mas la mano de Anna, mas a Elizabeth aquellas palabras le pasaron por encima

-** ven Anna- **muy a su pesar Anna soltó a Elsa y se acerco a Elizabeth sin ver la tristeza que se había formado en los ojos de Elsa al momento en que la soltara para ir con la otra

– **bueno primero haremos un par de arreglos a esto, veamos primero tu Anna-** Eliza apunto a Anna con un dedo y una capa de humo negro envolvió su cuerpo para desvanecerse segundos después, dejando a Anna vestida con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda ceñido al cuerpo hasta las caderas para caer libre en la parte inferior, sin mangas, un toples, guantes, zapatillas del mismo color, algo de maquillaje y el cabello suelto, por supuesto en la parte superior llevaba una bellísima corona que se sostenía por un par de trenzas en la parte superior de su cabello

–**preeeeciosa, me encanta, que opinas Elsa?**- Elizabeth y Anna miraron a Elsa la cual se había quedado sorprendida al ver a Anna vestida así, Elsa sentía como el corazón le latía de forma exagerada

–**Elsa?**- insistió Anna esperando recibir una critica de su atuendo, Elsa trago y movió los labios antes de poder decir algo

–**te…te vez divina, te vez hermosa, Anna**- a Anna se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar las palabras de Elsa sintiendo como su corazón igualmente se despotricaba, bajo el rostro mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos

– **y aun no terminamos, Elsa sigues tu- **Elsa parpadeo un par de veces y miro a Elizabeth con horror

- **yo que?**- pregunto con temor pero una nube igual que la de Anna la había cubierto para luego desvanecerse, Elsa había cerrado los ojos y cuando no sintió nada raro abrió un ojo para hallarse con la cara mas graciosa que pudo haber visto de Anna.

Elsa no se había visto pero noto que Anna tenia una cara de boba que hizo que se mirara y al hacerlo se quedo muy impresionada

–**llevo pantalones**- dijo Elsa al notar que efectivamente Elsa estaba vestida al mero estilo "príncipe encantador"

–**Elsa…te queda…fabuloso!-** dijo Anna con ilusión al verla vestida de aquella forma

– **si, se ve sexy-**completo Eliza mientras miraba a Elsa con algo de lujuria, cosa que hizo que Anna le metiera un golpe fuerte en el brazo

-** auch! Dolió**- dijo Elizabeth sin dejar la sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el golpe

-** pero esa es solo la fachada, de nada le servirá si no lleva armadura-** apuntando de nuevo a Elsa para darle una armadura digna y ligera

-**listo-** dijo una vez que la otra llevaba una armadura de caballero

-** de acuerdo no se que estas tramando pero creo que esto ya no me gusta**- dijo Elsa mientras se miraba como podía y se quitaba el yelmo, para entonces Anna seguía embobada por ver a Elsa así

-** hoy serás el caballero de la princesa Anna, y la vas a salvar del malvado dragón, tu servidora, que la tiene cautiva en el castillo**-dijo Eliza señalándose y luego al castillo

-**debes estar bromeando…-**dijo Elsa, Eliza levanto la mano otra vez y en esta apareció una espada la cual entrego a Elsa

-** no, no lo hago**- hablando bajo y sensual

-** hoy me robare a Anna y si la quieres de vuelta…**-se poso atrás de Anna y la abrazo de forma exageradamente sexual por la cintura para subir una mano por entre sus pechos mirando a Elsa con desafío

-** ven por ella-** una risa al estilo maléfica salió de los labios de Eliza y de pronto Anna y Eliza desaparecieron en una nube negra.

Elsa miro con desesperación a todos lados, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho pues Elizabeth había aparecido en la torre mas alta

-** ven Elsa, vamos a jugar-** su risa volvió a escucharse y de pronto una nube enorme y negra la cubrió para dar paso al dragón negro mas hermoso y destructivo que Elsa hubiese visto jamás

–**deja de jugar Elizabeth, trae a Anna ahora!-** le grito una enfadada Elsa que sostenía con fuerza el mango de la espada que le proporcionaran antes; el dragón movió su cola en dirección de Elsa y por pura reacción se agacho antes de que le diera de lleno

-** quieres jugar esta bien jugaremos**- dijo Elsa tirando a un lado la espada, el yelmo y en segundos la armadura había pasado de ser de metal a hielo solido creado por ella misma.

A simple vista la armadura de Elsa brillaba como si se tratara de diamantes; Elsa corrió en dirección de la puerta pero una llamarada gigante se interpuso entre esta y ella haciéndola retroceder, para ver que el fuego salía de la boca del "animal", Elsa gruño, no seria fácil, para entrar tenia que deshacerse del dragón; comenzó a correr hacia el agua para caminar sobre esta congelando el lago, esquivando una que otra mordida lanzada por el dragón, mientras a cada tanto le lanzaba rayos de hielo apuntando a los ojos para tratar de que no la viera, mas estos se derretían en segundos. Elsa llego hasta la parte baja del animal donde comenzó a congelar sus patas, el dragón intentaba morderla pero su tamaño era bastante grande como para atinarle.

Elsa se movía de forma ágil gracias al hielo, para cuando el dragón se dio cuenta ya tenia las patas traseras pegadas al suelo y las garras pegadas al castillo, la cola se seguía moviendo y fue entonces que el dragón perdió el control arrojando fuego a diestra y siniestra. Los arboles comenzaron a quemarse provocando un incendio rápido, fue entonces que Elsa se preocupo de verdad

**–****ELIZABETH BASTA ESTAS PROVOCANDO UN INCENDIO!**- pero el dragón no respondió, por el contrario al escucharla lanzo un coletazo directo a ella que lanzo a Elsa hacia el incendio, el dragón rugió con fuerza aun tratando de zafarse de su amarre con el hielo; Elsa sintió que el fuego la sofocaba y trato de apagar todo con su poder, haciendo que funcionara, aunque todo el bosque cercano quedo hecho trizas. Elsa corrió, pensando que al parecer Elizabeth había perdido la razón al convertirse en un dragón, por lo que no podía ponerse a jugar ahora, sobre todo si quería recuperar a Anna.

El dragón logro divisar a Elsa y comenzó a crear una bola de fuego, Elsa al ver esto hizo lo mismo con una bola de hielo; el dragón lanzo su poder al igual que Elsa, al chocar los poderes se creo una especie de explosión para luego crear una especie de lluvia, Elsa estaba empapada, mas eso no le importo pues para entonces hay había creado otra bola de hielo que lanzo directo al hocico del animal provocando que se le quedara congelado, el animal se desespero mientras comenzaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, Elsa estaba igual de desesperada, por lo que una vez mas corrió al agua del lago y con furia comenzó a levantar pinchos de hielo en dirección del dragón, los cuales lo atravesaron, uno a uno hasta dejarlo empalado por completo y a vista de cualquiera, sin vida.

Elsa respiraba con dificultad, antes de aquel golpe final, había recibido varios golpes con la cola, que le había hecho varias heridas en brazos y rostro a pesar de llevar su armadura de hielo completa todavía; Elsa corrió dentro del castillo, subiendo y escalando por los pedazos de piedra que estaban caídos, gritando el nombre de Anna hasta llegar a un cuarto en el que estaba su hermana, acostada en una especie de altar aparentemente dormida; Elsa se acerco, aun escurría agua, estaba sucia y de su mejilla derecha tenia un poco de sangre

– **Anna…Anna estas bien?**-dijo con preocupación al ver que no mantenía respiración; puso su mano por sobre su nariz pero no sintió nada, incluso miro unos segundos su pecho para ver si respiraba pero tampoco

-** Anna?**- pregunto una vez mas sin tener resultado; con cuidado poso su mano izquierda en el pecho de Anna y sintió que su corazón latía, muy rápido, una leve sonrisa apareció en la cansada Elsa, se acerco un poco mas y pensó que aquella imagen de Anna era la mas hermosa que jamás podría ver en su vida, se acerco un poco mas a su rostro, con el corazón latiendole tan rápido como a Anna, pero se detuvo en seco cuando noto que la misma Anna levantaba los labios, Elsa la miro mal

- **Anna levántate ya, no estoy jugando creo que Elizabeth se volvió loca y creo que la…**- "mate", la palabra quedo en el aire pensando en que tal vez acababa de matarla; Anna abrió los ojos y se coloco de lado apoyada en uno de sus codos

– **que la**?- pregunto con una sonrisa

–**no, no me mataste si es lo que piensas-** dijo una cansada y muy lastimada Elizabeth.

Anna miro con horror a Eliza que estaba llena de sangre y cortes por todos lados, a Elsa le había dado el susto de su vida al verla en ese estado, pero Eliza sonreía cansada

- **estoy bien, aunque debo decir que por un momento temí por mi vida, si que te lo tomaste enserio verdad**?- Elsa la miro con los ojos desorbitados de coraje y se le acerco para tomarla de las ropas y levantarla un poco

- **en que estabas pensando!?, casi te mato haya y casi provocas que el reino se incendie!**- Eliza no se defendió solo se quedo mirando a la otra con una sonrisa

- **tranquila Elsa, lo único que intentaba era saber si eras capaz de proteger tu reino y a tu princesa... y lo hiciste**- Elsa frunció mas el entrecejo

-** de que hablas?-** Eliza suspiro y señalo la ventana

-** el reino de Arendelle siempre estará protegido por ti, eres una persona excepcional Elsa, nunca lo olvides, tu poder solo podría vencer a un dragón real, mas que cien soldados entrenados en la batalla-**Eliza hizo que Elsa la soltara, para entonces Anna ya estaba junto a ellas

- **Elsa?, estas herida-** Elsa miro a Anna y luego a Eliza

-** ella también**-dijo seria, Eliza se miro y sonrió

- **que linda por preocuparte, pero estaré bien, un par de horas de sueño y quedare como si no me hubiese pasado nada-** bostezo

-**tu por otro lado deberías revisarte esas heridas... te beso**?-Eliza miro a Anna

-** no, al parecer Elsa no sabe jugar al caballero y la princesa**- Anna rió junto con Eliza por el rostro sonrojado de Elsa.

Elsa muy apenada salió del castillo recuperando su ropa habitual en el camino hasta su caballo, al llegar afuera se dio cuenta que el bosque estaba intacto, mas su cuerpo seguía un poco lastimado, Anna y Eliza tardaron un poco mas en salir

**– ****y ahora me crees?**- pregunto Eliza a Anna, la cual caminaba a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa

-** si, de hecho si se hubiese acercado mas, la atrapo para besarla-** ambas rieron

–**te dije que esta enamorada de ti-** Anna asintió-

**fue una excelente idea el que me mostraras todo con tus ojos, Elsa se veía tan…brava, tan valiente…**-Anna suspiro como mujer enamorada y no era para menos, después de todo lo estaba

-** Bueno ahora solo nos queda lo mas importante, conseguir que se rinda a tus encantos**- Anna miro a Eliza

-**y como lo haremos?**- Eliza sonrió

-** déjamelo a mi, aunque creo que mejor nos quitamos la idea del príncipe encantador, que casi me mata, mira, un centímetro mas y tu deseo se va al…-**dijo mostrandole que en el pecho tenia una herida profunda cerca del corazón

-** esa idea fue tuya pudiste buscar otra forma**- se quejo Anna un poco preocupada

-** lo se, pero igual yo necesitaba adrenalina-... **al salir del castillo este se desvaneció.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido unos días difíciles en la escuela XD, muchas gracias a todos por leer, debo decir que hasta ahora las criticas han sido buenas y eso me anima mucho para otros fics que tengo en mente, igual e tomado un par de recomendaciones que se me han dado a excepción de las personas que escriben como anónimo(curiosamente los que dicen que le falta mucho a la historia XD), no es por grosería pero si no se quien me esta diciendo no creo que les pueda tomar en cuenta XD, saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
